Ranger's Second Chance
by jysellahorn22
Summary: When Ranger gets an urgent call from Stephanie telling him she is on the run and pregnant, he will do anything to get her back.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Ranger's Second Chance

Stephanie remembered back to the phone call that she made to Ranger five months ago. She knew that she had to get back to him somehow. She had been on and off the road for five months now. She had just past the sign that welcomed her to Atlanta Georgia.

"This is my one shot to get a message to Ranger." She thought to herself. She drove for another half an hour. She saw a hotel called the Blue Inn.

She went into the lobby of the hotel, "Hi there, I would like a room please."

"Of course, mam, we have a small one bedroom available, but the charge is 75.00 a night." The clerk told her.

She handed him the Rangeman Credit Card. After the card cleared she took the keys went to her room and unlocked her door.

She entered the bedroom and locked the door. She looked out the window that was on the other side of the bed. She put a hand on her baby's bump.

"I hope your daddy gets the message I sent him and fast. We need him to rescue us." She said to the baby. She felt the baby kick "Are you agreeing with me little one" She smiled at that.

She then thought back to the day she found out she was pregnant. She had just left the doctor's office and was walking to the car. When someone came up behind her and shoved a rag in her face causing her to lose consciousness.

When she woke up she was tied to a pipe in a cellar. She was able to get to one of her pockets where she had hidden a pocket knife that Ranger had given her. She managed to get it out and cut through the rope binding her hands. Once she was free she silently crept up the stairs and managed somehow to get outside.

She saw a payphone across the street. She rushed over to it and dialed Ranger's cell number.

"Babe, where are you?" He asked in a nervous tone.

"I don't have a lot of time Ranger I have to get out of town. I am also Pregnant there are some guys after me I have to go bye." She hung up on him.

Ranger looked at his phone, "This is big trouble" He called Rangeman.

Tank answered on his cell.

"Hey boss"

"Tank we got trouble Babe is on the run and she is pregnant."

"Okay boss we will find her" Tank told him.

Five months later and Tank finally had some good news, he found her. In Atlanta Georgia.

He picked up the phone and called Ranger.

"Hey, can you come to my office I have some news" Tank told him.

"Fine I am on my way." Ranger hung up and Tank looked at his phone. "Thank god we found you Stephanie maybe now we can have the old Ranger back" He thought to himself.

Ranger stormed into Tank's office and slammed the door.

"Ranger you need to shave you are growing a forest"

"I will shave when I have Stephanie home with me. Now what have you got?"

"Boss, I think we found Stephanie. She used a Rangeman credit card to a hotel in Atlanta Georgia."

"What is the name of the Hotel?" Ranger asked.

"The Blue Inn. I have a jet ready for you. Tank told him.

"Good, you are coming with me let's go and get Bobby to we might need him." Ranger stammered then left the office.

"Lester, tell Randy in Atlanta to get to the Blue Inn and help Stephanie." He barked. Bobby came up to Tank and Ranger.

"We got a lead to where Stephanie is, and we three are going now" Tank told him.

"Let's roll" The three of them left Rangeman to get to the Jet.

Meanwhile in Georgia, Stephanie was asleep when the door came crashing open. She saw Lula being held with a gun to her head and there were a couple of men behind her.

"Hey white girl, I knew I would find you. These men want to have a word with you." Lula told her friend before she was knocked unconscious.

"the famous Stephanie Plum, time to go. You are our key to getting Ranger." One of them told her. They grabbed her arm and yanked her off the bed hard. She was trying to fight back but was not having much luck. They made it to the car and were struggling to get her in when Randy and Roger from Rangeman pulled into the parking lot.

"Boss, look over there" Roger said to Randy.

They saw two guys trying to put a pregnant Stephanie in to a car.

"Let's go, you go to the right and I will go left. We take care of them and grab Stephanie." Randy said to Roger.

They got out of the truck and split up. Randy was the first on the move. He went behind one of the guys and grabbed him in a head lock slowly but surly the guy went to the ground.

"Hey Stephanie," Roger said as he came up to her.

"I knew that Ranger would find me" She yelled. She stomped on one of the guy's foot as hard as she could and made a run for it. She ran right in to Roger's hands. The other guy was on the ground hugging his foot that she stomped on.

"Lula is unconscious and in the hotel room" she told the two of them.

"Right, and you're pregnant" Roger said in shock.

"Yes, and if you want to be alive when Ranger gets here. Then you better bring me to Rangeman." She stated flatly.

"Yes, of course" Roger saw Randy trying to help Lula, and said "Randy pay the hotel for Stephanie's room."

"It is all ready done boss," Randy said shaking his head.

"I already did that; how do you think Ranger found me." Stephanie said with a huge smile on her face.

"Let's get these creeps loaded up and get these two back. Ranger, Tank and Bobby will be glad to see them." Roger told Randy.

"Ranger is coming here" Stephanie was shocked.

"Yes, they are coming to bring you back to New Jersey" Roger told her. The rest of the trip back to Rangeman was silence.

When they got Steph to the hospital, Roger waited until he was convinced that she was fine. He called his boss to let him know that they had Stephanie and that she was finally safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Ranger's Second Chance

Ranger finished talking with Roger he said, "Put her on now". He was pacing between the table and the chair that was in the plane.

"Sure boss."

"Carlos, where are you?" she asked him. She was sitting on an examing bed in a small 8 by 10 room.

"Babe are you and the baby all right?" He asked as gently as he could.

"Yes, where are you!" She yelled.

"I am in a Rangeman Jet, and we are just about to land in Atlanta." He was looking at Atlanta airport as he was talking to her. "I will pick you up at Atlanta Memorial Hospital"

Ranger hung up the phone with a soft look on his face. Tank looked around for the old grumpy Ranger that was around him for the past five months.

"You should probably shave." Tank said.

Ranger felt his face as he was walking to the bathroom, he looked at the mirror over the sink. "Wow, why did you not tell me it was that bad." He looked at the five-inch beard that he had been growing.

"I tried to tell you Carlos, but you were not listening" Tank told him as Ranger was looking at himself in the mirror.

"Bobby, get to the hospital and exam Stephanie, I will be there shortly." Ranger told him. "I have to get cleaned up." He shut the door to the bathroom of the private jet and got in the shower.

"Atlanta Memorial Hospital step on it." Bobby told the driver.

Bobby looked out of the windows and saw the city lights.

"Just a little different here" he said to himself.

Five minutes later he was at Atlanta Memorial Hospital.

Bobby walked up to the desk.

"Hi, my name is Bobby from Rangeman I am here to see Stephanie Plum." He told the person behind the desk.

"Okay I will let the doctor know he will be out in a minute." The person said. He picked up the phone and called the doctor.

Bobby was looking out of the window and seeing all the ambulances coming and going into this hospital. "It is a maze here." He told himself.

"Yes, it is hi, I am Dr. Peterson Miss. Plum is doing very well, even tough she is having some morning sickness still. Bobby looked at the Doctor. "Any chance I can take a look at her" Bobby asked the doctor. "I am a doctor at Rangeman in Trenton New Jersey."

"Of course, she is right in here" Bobby followed Dr. Peterson through a hall way that had patients on both sides of the hall. He could see family members with their sick relatives. He wondered how many of these patients would make it out alive.

The good doctor knocked on an exam room door. "Come in" Bobby heard Steph say.

He opened the door. She had her head down and was throwing up in a basin bowl.

"Sweet heart" Bobby softly told her.

"Bobby, I missed you where is Ranger?" She asked. He could smell the choline and the bleach. He looked and saw she was sitting on an exam table.

"He will be here soon" He told her. He walked up to her opened his bag, and said, "Can I take some blood?"

"Sure" she stuck her arm out, she was wearing a worn out white t shirt. He then noticed the holes in her jeans.

"Can you please get her a pair of scrubs." He told the doctor.

"Of course, right away." The doctor left, while he was gone.

Ranger was just coming into the ER department. "I am Carlo Manoso and I am here for Miss. Stephanie Plum."

"Ranger" Roger came out from behind the ER doors.

"He is with us, come on she is this way." Roger told him. Ranger followed him to Stephanie.

Ranger walked silently through the hallways looking at the patients that were in the hallways waiting for services.

He saw Bobby outside of her room talking to one of her nurses.

Bobby turned around and saw Ranger.

"Hey Boss, she is okay a little dehydrated, so we are giving her fluids. We took blood once that is clear she is free to go. Go ahead she wants to see you" bobby told his boss.

Ranger took a deep breath and opened the door to the exam room.

He peeked his head in he saw her sleeping the best she could on an exam bed.

He closed the door again, "What boss" Tank asked him.

" I got machine guns going in my stomach" Ranger told them. He looked around the hallway again.

"Go on Carlos, go be with her she is back, and we will do everything we can to keep you two together" Tank reassured him.

"Okay I am going in." Ranger opened the door, walked into the exam room. He could smell the choline and Bleach in there. He saw a counter with some IV supplies that were used up. He walked over to the chair and took her hand.

She opened her eyes. "Hey there batman" she said with a sparkle in her blue eyes.

He wiped the tears from her eyes and leaned over and kissed her a deep long kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Ranger's Second Chance

Stephanie woke up a few hours later. She looked around wondering where she was until it all came back. Ranger had his head on the baby's bump.

"Hey batman, wake up hello" she said softly to him.

"Where? Oh, yah now I remember. Hey Babe, how are you feeling?" he asked her. He was rubbing his neck.

"Come here, sit down right here," Stephanie told him as she pointed to the side of the bed.

She put her arms on his shoulder and started to massage them a little.

"How long have you been this tense?" She asked him.

"About five months" he turned to face her and gave her another kiss.

There was a knock on the door, "Go away" Ranger snapped.

"Hey, be nice, it open" Stephanie told the person.

"What is going on with you?" Stephanie looked at Ranger.

"He has been like this for five months now any longer we were going to shoot him" Tank told Stephanie.

"Hi Tank" Stephanie said.

"Hi little one, we have Rosa going to get you some maternity clothes, and Bobby reported to me that all your blood work was normal, and you are re hydrated so you can leave this place." Tank smiled as he said that.

"About time, crap I have to call my mom" Stephanie said out loud, and added "Batman can I use your phone?" she asked sweetly her blue eyes sparking again.

Ranger handed his phone over to her and she punched in the number.

"Hello," Helen asked. Her voice sounded shaken.

"Mom, it me, Stephanie?"

"Stephanie are you all right were, are you?" Helen asked.

"I am fine I am in Atlanta Georgia." Stephanie told her.

"You are not kidnapped." Her mother asked her.

"No what made you think that I was kidnapped?" Stephanie asked

"We got a ransom note, so I called Joe and he called in the FBI we have been here at the house for five months looking for you" Helen told her.

"Okay put Joe on" Stephanie told her mother.

"Hello, cupcake" Joe sounded exhausted.

"hold on Joe I am putting you on loudspeaker" Stephanie told him.

"Joe I was on the run there are some people after me, I was finally able to make it down to Atlanta, so I could get in touch with Ranger. I was not kidnapped." Stephanie told him.

"Hey Morelli, it is Ranger, she was working with me on some case I can't say over the phone, and she had to get out of dodge for a while I am with her now. We will be home soon you can call of the FBI Squad" Ranger said.

"What made you think she was kidnapped?" Ranger asked him.

"Helen got a note saying they had her." Joseph told him.

"Why would my mom get the note if they wanted you Ranger." She asked looking in him in the eyes that she was crazy for.

"I don't know babe, but we will finish this." Ranger told them.

"All right if the FBI squad has questions why did they not talk to me" Ranger asked him.

"We had a tail on you for a couple of weeks, and we also tapped your cell phone and home phone." One of the FBI goons told him.

"So you knew that she had to leave town and did not tell anyone." Ranger snapped and took it off speaker grabbed the phone from Stephanie.

"Yeah we knew" the FBI looked at all the angry faces of the Stephanie's love ones.

"Morelli must be ready to explode" Tank told the crew in Georgia.

Rosa popped her head in with some fresh new clothes for her.

Ranger signaled her in. She handed the bag to Steph. Tank and Bobby went outside so Stephanie could change.

"All right this is what we are going to do Morelli is coming to Georgia and if you the FBI crew want to come that is fine, but we and Stephanie is stay here until further notice." Ranger threw his phone again the wall and it snapped in half.

"Ranger" Stephanie said as she finished dressing.

"Sorry babe let's get married." Ranger said out loud.

"Tank go to the plane and in my safe is a couple of wedding rings get them. Meet us at the court house in 15 minutes." Ranger told him

"Sure, boss no problem." Tank left.

"Bobby is she good to get out of this place."

"Yup okay let's do this ladies and gentlemen." Ranger took Stephanie's hand and they went to have her discharged for Atlanta Memorial Hospital.

After they were check out they went to the local court house. Tank was there waiting for them.

"Here boss" Tank handed the three rings to him.

Ranger, Stephanie and Tank were standing on the steps outside the court house.

Ranger got down on one Knee, "Stephanie Plum will you marry me?"

He opened the lid to show a three-caret diamond.

"Oh my god, yes Carlos I will"

He got up put the engagement ring on her left hand and kissed her giving her some tongue.

He took her hand and they went in to the court house.

The clerk called their names.

Stephanie was in a rose-colored dress, with sneakers.

Ranger was in his work cargos and work shirt.

"Do you Carlos Manoso take Stephanie Plum for your wedded wife?" The Judge asked him.

"I Definity do" Carlos said

"You may place the ring on her left hand"

"Do you Stephanie Plum take Carlos Manoso to be your husband?" the Judge asked her.

"I do" she said

"You may place the ring on his left hand"

"Do you two have any vows to say?" the judge asked them.

"I do" Ranger said out loud.

"Stephanie you are my life, when you were missing for those five months I went nuts. I never want you out of my life again. I love you" Carlos told her.

"Carlos, you are my hero, my lover and best friend. I never want to be away from you again. I love you too" Stephanie spoke softly to him.

"I now pounce you husband and wife you may kiss your bride." The judge finished.

Ranger took her in his arms dipped her, kissed her with all the passion he had.

Tank, Bobby, Roger and Randy clapped their hands to show support for their friends.

"Okay now lets go get some food for this little one." Ranger patted Steph's baby bump.

They all ate like they had never eaten in their lives. They went to this ritzy place where they got a table looked up and saw a fish tank on the ceiling. With lights shining into it so show it off. After they ate Ranger paid the bill for all of them. They left for the Rangeman building after that. Ranger and Stephanie were not seen until, Stephanie's whole family, Morelli and the FBI showed up two days later.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Ranger's Second Chance

Two Days Later

Ranger's phone woke him and Stephanie up at 8am.

"What!" Ranger yelled over his cell phone. His wife Stephanie stirred next to him. She was finally by his side and was going to remain that way.

"Sorry Ranger, but the FBI, Morelli and Stephanie's family are here, and they are all demanding to see her" Tank held the phone a foot away from his ears.

"All right put them all in the conference room and keep them there. Watch Grandma" He shut his phone and saw his wife still sleeping.

"Babe" he started to rub her back.

"Aww, keep doing that Carlos" she begged.

"Hey there, hate to ruin this, but we have visitors." He told her softly in her ear.

"Let me guess, Morelli, The FBI" She said.

While they were down stairs the FBI was threating to get a search warrant unless the see Stephanie Plum right now.

"Listen they just got up, in fact I woke them up they will be down here you just have to give them some time" Tank told the head agent.

"That is enough time what floor now!" The pushy agent yelled.

"Floor five apt 514 but he will not be happy if you go busting in there" Tank warned.

"We will take our chances, lets go men" The FBI stormed out of the conference room with the Plums and Morelli, Tank trailing behind.

Ranger's phone rang again, "What now!"

"Sorry boss but the FBI, Morelli and the Plums are on their way up we could not stop them" Bobby told him over the phone.

"Right, thanks." Ranger grabbed his Cargos put them on just in time to hear pounding on the door.

"All right hang on" he called out. He walked out of the bedroom closed the door. So, Babe could sleep walked to the apt door and opened.

"Carlos Manoso"

"FBI Agent Fields and Farnell we want to talk to you about Stephanie Plum and why she had go away for five months"

"okay come in, but please be quiet. My wife is sleeping." Carlos said to them.

"Wife when did you get married Ranger, and does Stephanie know?" Morelli said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Yes, Stephanie knows, and she is in the bedroom" Ranger hooked a thumb to the bedroom.

"Where is Grandma?"

"Grandma shut door!" They heard Stephanie yell.

"Yup that Steph and she big!" Grandma Mazur said out loud and then went roaming around the apartment.

A few minutes later Stephanie came out in a blue sun dress with white sneakers. Her hair was in a pony tail.

Joe saw her, walked toward her and got down on one knee.

"Joe, please get up." Stephanie asked him.

"Stephanie Plum will you marry me?" Joe asked and

Helen shouted, "it is about time look at you I am going to be a grandma."

"Joe I am Ranger's wife and the baby is not yours, so you are free. I can't marry you I am already married." Stephanie told him.

She held out the left hand and Ranger pulled his necklace from around his neck, so Joe could see the matching rings.

"Okay what major life change is next cupcake" he yelled. He slugged Ranger right in the face.

Tank came up and grabbed Joseph's arms. "If you do that again I will use you as target practice" Ranger told Morelli in the face.

"Joseph we can get the marriage annulled." Helen said out loud.

Everyone stared at her.

"Helen, we can't do that she is over eight teen and pregnant with Carlos's baby besides I like Carlos more then I like Joe here." Frank stuck a finger in Morelli's face.

"Tank let Morelli go" Ranger told them.

"We will fill everyone in, but please go down stairs to the conference room so the both of us can get organized." Ranger told them.

They all left Ranger's and Stephanie's apartment except for Tank who answered his boss's Phone.

"Ranger you have a call on line one, it is the hotel Montel." Tank told him.

"Mr. Manoso this is Directive Vance from NCIS. We heard that your wife witness a murder of 2 people we would like talk with her."

"Directive Vance can you please tell me what this is about? I just got my wife back, because she was in hiding for five months." Carlos told her.

"If it is okay I would like to talk with the both of you in person, I am at The Hotel Motel for a seminar" Vance told the both.

"You, the FBI is there anybody else that would like to talk with her." He asked him.

"The FBI would it happen to be agent Farnell there by any chance. I am not sure he is a rude little man with white hair that was banging on our apartment door this morning. Oh, is agent Gibbs with you as well?" Carlos finished saying.

"That would be Farnell if it is okay, I would like to meet with everyone." Vance told them.

"That is fine can you come now, because they are here and are demanding to talk with my wife now." Carlos told him.

"Yes, Agent Gibbs is here as well why? Do you want to us to bring him too, because I will. In fact, Gibbs, myself and agent McGee are on our way we will be at Rangeman in ten minutes" Vance hung up then.

Stephanie was sitting down, "I have a feeling this is going to be a long meeting"

"Yup" Ranger then leaned in and kissed his wife.

"Let's finish getting ready. I will let tank know we will have more company" Ranger got on the phone to Tank.

"Tank, NCIS Director Vance and a special agent McGee as wells as Special Agent Gibbs are coming to this meeting please make them as welcome as our other guests." Ranger hung up.

"Come here babe." Ranger told Stephanie,

Stephanie came around at sat on his lap.

"I love you babe; you and the baby are the most important thing to me in the world. I will always protect and take care of you and our baby." Ranger gave babe, a super long sexy kiss.

While all this was going on Tank saw three men come up to the door, "Tank we got three more men here." Roger told him.

Tank pushed a button and spoke in a microphone. "Yes, who are you and what do you want?"

"NCIS, we spoke to a Mr. Manoso about talking with his wife." Director Vance told them in the intercom.

"I will be down in a few minutes" Tank broke of co.

"Randy what do you have on any of our visitors?" Tank asked.

"Well they are who the say they are. Director Vance is the Director of NCIS and he brought with him an Agent McGee he is married with a set of twins. There is some information on Agent Gibbs, seasoned shooter was a sniper, lost his wife and child but it does not say how. That is all there is about those three. The FBI agents are agents Farnell and Thompson there is nothing on them that is it boss."

"Okay I will great our new guests and make them comfortable." Tank told them.

While Tank was on the way to great the new guests.

McGee said, "Director I have a bad feeling about this, I think we might need some back up."

"Relax McGee, everything will be fine." Gibbs walked up behind the Director of NCIS


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Ranger's Second Chance

Ranger, and Steph came down a half of hour later. They saw Tank, Shields outside of the conference room sitting in a chair opposite each other.

"Okay what have we got?" Ranger asked.

"We have NCIS Director Leon Vance, Special Agent Tim McGee who was a set of Twins one year old. Special Agent Leroy Joffre Gibbs.

"We also have FBI Agents Farnell, and Thompson."

"Morelli and the plums. That is, it boss"

Tank told him. "Shields I want you to take my wife down to the lady locker rooms in the gym. Only allow Special Agent Leroy Joffre Gibbs to speak with her. Trust me he will come to you. The rest of them I will handle in the ring."

Ranger smiled "Starting with Farnell."

"We have a plan lets move." Ranger turned to his wife and kissed her a long deep kiss.

"Trust me Babe Gibbs is the only one who talks to you and that is because I know him and trust him" Carlos told her.

After he watched Shields and his wife walk downstairs.

"Tank call your friend Abby who works with Gibbs, I know she is here to. Tell her you are collecting the favor that she owes you."

"on it"

"Okay I am going in" Ranger opened the door; the whole room fell silent.

McGee eyes were wide open and his mouth too. "shut your mouth McGee." Vance snapped. "

Listen Mr. Manoso, you have let us stew in here for a half an hour and if I don't talk to your wife…." Farnell shut up as soon as he saw Ranger come through the door.

"What was that FBI agent…" Ranger smiled with his tongue between his teeth.

"nothing" Farnell sat down.

"Good, this is how it will go, if you want to speak to Stephanie than you have to get through me. That means my mat down stairs. If you beat me, you can talk to her" Ranger told them.

"I am out" Morelli said, I only came her to check to see if cupcake was okay. She looks very happy to me, so I am going back to Trenton. Bye Ranger" Morelli walked out.

"Wait I we are coming too" Helen Plum told Morelli and the whole Plum gang left.

"that leaves NCIS and FBI" Ranger told them.

"I will go first" Farnell told him.

"McGee will fight you Ranger" Gibbs told him with a smile on his face.

"See both of you in the gym." Ranger left the conference room.

Farnell and Thompson left the conference room.

"Gibbs, I think I should take on this guy he is out of McGee's class." Vance said.

"Relax Director, McGee won't even take a punch. Now let's go." Gibbs led the way out of the conference room to the gym down stairs with two Rangeman escorts.

They made they way to the gym. All three of them entered and Vance said,

"Remind me to put more money in next year's budget into the gym." "

Boss look at the size of him. I wife will be pissed." Tim told him

"Relax McGee you won't even get in the ring with him, trust me." Gibbs said.

"I don't even see his wife. I know where she is." Gibb replied.

"Director get McGee set up just in case."

"Farnell you should really wear a mouth guard." Gibbs said out of the blue.

"Yeah right this guy won't even lay a hand on me Gibbs." Farnell told his friend.

"boss, if you lose to these guys Stephanie will divorce you and make Helen very happy." Tank was lacing up Ranger's gloves.

"I Know that is why I won't lose" Ranger punched Tank's arm and got in the ring.

"Farnell for waking both me and my wife up this morning you are in the ring first" Ranger smiled.

"Hey, the boss is in the ring let's watch" one of the men came over and there was a crowd around the ring.

Farnell entered the ring, and that was Gibb's cue to go see Stephanie Manoso. Ranger was stalling for a couple of minutes to give Gibbs a head start.

"Farnell you might want to put a mouth guard in." Ranger told him.

"No need Manoso you are going down." Farnell told him Gibbs was already to the ladies' locker room. He showed his shield to Shields. She let him in the locker room. He saw rows of lockers and showers and so forth. He found Steph she was sitting on a bench in the back of the room.

"Steph" Gibbs said. "

Hello Joffre, how have you been" She walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"I have been good, and you have been busy." Gibbs told her.

"In more ways then one. We don't have a lot of time. So, I was on a stake out for Ranger, on Mr. Ricker we don't know much about him. I saw him go into a warehouse. When I got to the window I saw two sailors from the Navy. I Knew they were navy by the patches on theirs sleeve of their t-shirts. I saw Ricker shoot them one bullet each in the head. I left, went back to my place for two weeks. I started to feel sick, so I went to my dr's office. After my apt I called Ranger, to him I had to leave town and that I was pregnant. Five months later I found myself here. I knew there was a Rangeman in Atlanta, so I used my Rangeman card and the rest is history. We have two guys here that were part of my attempted kidnapping and a friend of mine was involved which we are still looking into. Here is a copy of our file we will work with NCIS anyway we can. Now we need to get out of here, because I want to see Farnell go down badly." Stephanie got up from the bench. Gibbs but the folder under his shirt.

"Will you and your husband join the NCIS team for dinner at the hotel tonight night?" Gibbs asked her as they were heading out of the locker room toward the main event taking place.

"Watch this Gibbs," Stephanie told him Farnell was dripping blood from his mouth when Stephanie waved at him.

"Huh?" Ranger smacked him, and he went down hard. The Ref counted to ten and Farnell was out for the count.

"I told him to wear a mouth guard especially again your husband." Gibbs laughed.

"McGee we're done take the gear off. Director we got what we needed." Gibbs told them.

Ranger got out of the ring, spit his used mouthguard in the used container went up to Gibbs and Steph.

"Good I did not want to fight your guy Gibbs he is too little" Ranger said.

"thanks I did not fight you either." McGee said to him.

"Then why did you agree to do it" Stephanie asked him.

"Boss's orders" McGee told her.

"You all set Babe"

"Yup batman all set, and we are having dinner with the NCIS team tonight at their hotel." Stephanie smiled

"Good deal."

They saw Farnell being carried by one shoulder of Roger. "Where are they taking him?" Thompson asked. "To the infirmity he will get treatment for his broken tooth and his other injuries"

Ranger walked up to Tank. "Randy come here put these in the laundry"

"You got it boss." Randy took the gloves and left. Tank walked up to Ranger, "We got her she is in the lab, she owed me one and I collected."

"Well done, lets got to the lab. Babe how are you feeling?"

"I am good Carlos hot now but good."

Stephanie said as they all walked up the stairs again.

"Boss where are we going to go now." McGee asked Gibbs.

" We are getting food in the Cafeteria, then to their lab to see Abby." Gibbs smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Ranger's Second Chance.

T hey all went to the Cafeteria" Vance said, then added, "NCIS really needs a bigger budget."

The NCIS team looked around, and saw, a salad buffet. A grinder buffet, and an energy drink buffet that made natural energy drinks into soothes.

"Help yourselves" Ranger said.

Stephanie waked over to the grinders, and got a large Meatball grinder, with onions, peppers on it. She walked over to the drink station and pouted. "Carlos, I want a soda?" she wined.

"No, Milk or juice babe." Ranger told her. He walked over to her a gave her pouty lips a soft kiss.

"Come right here by the window" Ranger pulled out a chair for her. She sat down by the window.

Bobby came down to the cafeteria at the same time with Farnell, and Thompson in tow.

Farnell saw the bright red juicy apple, and was about to take a bite, when Thompson took it away. "You have to eat soft foods for a while Farnell until the glue and screw are in place for your capped tooth." Thompson took the apple bite into it. "It is a very good apple though" Thompson came up and took a chair next to McGee.

"So, you are Mrs. Manoso, the FBI have some questions for you." Thompson told her.

Ranger looked at Tank, Randy and Roger. All three of them stood up and grabbed Thompson and left the cafeteria with him.

"Hey where are they going with Thompson?" Farnell stormed up to the table.

"They are kicking him out of the building. At least that would be my first guess." Stephanie shrugged her shoulders.

"So this is my husband's company, you need to be respectful here to my husband's employees.

They are very loyal to him and me.

If you piss them off, you won't walk out of here.

If you bug me in any way you are out of here does not matter what agency you work for Agent Farnell. Now if you excuse me I am going to see an old friend of mine at the lab." Stephanie got up and left.

She immediately sat back down. "Wow"

"Babe" Ranger questioned.

"Stephanie are you okay?" Gibbs asked her.

"I guess I just stood up to quickly I had a dizzy spell." She told everyone.

"Okay I am taking back upstairs. Tank can handle everything for a while. I want to make sure0she is resting." Ranger said to Tank.

"Ranger I am fine it was just one spell." She told him.

"Sorry Babe enough excitement for one day." He pulled out her chair. Picked her up and carried her to the elevator.

"Boss where did you meet him? He is huge and very strong." McGee asked. "Even Zivia couldn't give him a run for her money" Farnell said to them.

"It is a long story and I don't have time, we have to get to the lab and see Abby. I am also bringing this with me." Gibbs took the grinder and the milk that Stephanie was eating.

"Tank show us the way to Abby please." Gibbs asked him.

Ranger put Stephanie down in the elevator.

"Babe, what is wrong?"

"I don't know batman. I ate some of the meatball grinder and had a little milk and now I don't feel well at all." She looked at him. He noticed that her sparkle in her eyes were gone.

When the two of them got to their apartment they found that it had been searched by someone.

"Ranger what happened here?" Stephanie asked.

"I don't know babe, but I don't like it." Ranger told her.

"It was not the NCIS Team they were with us, so it had to be Farnell but why?" She asked as she looked into those brown eyes of his.

Ranger pulled out his phone, and Tank answered it a few seconds later

"Yeah" Tank told them.

"Get down to the control room and find out who was in my apartment because it has been searched. Do it quietly now." Ranger hung up.

"Come on" Ranger said to her. He picked Stephanie up and brought her to the infirmity.

A few minutes later he was in the infirmity with Stephanie.

Bobby took blood and analyzed it.

A few minutes later the blood work came back "Her electrolytes are off she just needs more fluids. Here drink this Stephanie it will make you feel better." Bobby give her some water with electrolytes in it.

Ranger's phone rang a few minutes later

"yeah Tank"

"Farnell was in your apartment looking for something, there is another reason the FBI is here boss." Ranger hung up the phone.

"Babe, you stay here I will be back I love you" Ranger left Stephanie in the infirmity and went to his lab.

"Tank get down to our lab now and bring the security video with you." Ranger told him.

When they both got to the lab they saw Abby talking to McGee and Gibbs.

"Turns out that Stephanie's milk was low in electrolytes so that would be why she was feeling dizzy" Abby told him.

Tank looked at Farnell and he flinched.

"Farnell what did you do, we don't need to get on their bad side." Gibbs told him quietly.

"My job Gibbs"

Just then Tank entered the lab.

"Excuse me Abby but I have to plug this in to this USB. Then I have to steal the computer from you for a couple of minutes." Tank told her.

"Sure, no problem Pierre." Abby smiled back at him. Tank thought she looked stunning in her black dress with her boots, he could see some of her tattoo on her ankle.

Tank pulled up the video of Farnell going through Ranger's apartment. A few minutes later he left.

"Oh boy" McGee said.

Ranger walked into the lab.

"Well Farnell" Ranger asked him with a question in his eyes.

"Alright we got a tip that you were committing treason against US. But I found out that it was a false tip." Farnell told him.

"I had to find some way of searching your apartment. You do realize that having cameras in your apartment is illegal." He told Ranger.

"No actually Agent Farnell check the new housing codes." Agent McGee told him.

"How do you know that" Farnell asked him.

"My wife wanted cameras, so we could keep an eye on the nanny after she returned to work so I read the housing codes." McGee smiled.

"So if you did not trash my apartment, then who did?" Ranger told him

I might have the answer for that." Abby told them.

Everybody turned to look at her.

"It is this person." She forwarded the video to show a tall man in Ranger Cargos with a mask over his head, gloves on his hands going through everything.

"Boss that could be anyone in this building" Tank told Carlos.

Carlos looked around their lab and saw all the chemicals and machines that were stack and some that were in use.

"Okay so we have a new problem." Carlos told them. "as Farnell told us we have a traitor in Rangeman."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Ranger's Second Chance

Everyone was looked at the screen of a mysterious person throwing stuff around.

Ranger got on his phone, "Can I have the Director of the FBI please just tell him this is Carlos Manoso"

Farnell went numb over again, "What are you doing?" Tank came up to him and pushed him against the wall where some shelfs were.

"Carlos this is Steve, what is going on?"

"first Farnell went through my apartment. He also tells me that I was a quote "A suspect as a traitor for my country. Steve, we served together in Special Ops tell me what is going on."

"You are not a suspect, we caught the traitor. I have been trying to get a hold of him. He is at Rangeman Hugh."

"Yup, the one in Atlanta Georgia." Ranger told Steve.

"well put me on loud speaker please." Ranger hit the loud speaker icon and they all heard Farnell's Boss.

"Farnell, you will apologize to Mr. Manoso and his wife, and Ranger congratulations on the wedding by the way. The investigation that you are working on is done you are order, to come back to D.C. along with Agent Thompson as well. You were off the case five days ago you are in some serious trouble when you get back." Steve yelled to Farnell

"Now Ranger I apolize for an inconvenience this has caused you."

"Boss, what about the wire taps that I requested and the search orders for his whole business"

"They never happened. I never approved them, if you did it you did it illegally. Now get back to D.C. both of you. Ranger when Ii am in Trenton next time we will do some shooting at your range. The FBI hung up.

They were all staring at Farnell.

"I will stop the wire taps and the searches that was going to happen in an hour. Thompson come on let's go we are finished here."

"I told your Farnell we should have called the boss" Thompson said out loud as they were walking out the lab.

"Tank make sure they leave out property." Ranger stated

"With pleasure." Tank followed them out.

"Hey where are the FBI going?" Stephanie was standing in the lab.

"Hello Abby, it has been a while." Stephanie waddled up to Abby and gave her a hug.

"You are coming to dinner with us tonight? You are part of the NCIS team." Stephanie said in a firm voice.

"Of, course I will be there? You look great by the way, when is the baby do?" Abby asked her.

"Abby, do we have anything else?" Gibbs asked her.

"Not right now Gibbs, but when I know you'll know, now out of my lab so I can finish work."

"Hey, did she just take over my lab?" Ranger questioned.

"Yes, she did" Gibbs said shaking his head.

After they left the lab they were all in a hallway Gibbs looked across the hallway and saw the control room.

"Want a tour Gibbs." Tank said from behind him.

Gibbs jumped ten feet in the air.

"Sorry Gibbs" tank said and then slammed his hand on his back.

"No problem Tank" Gibbs told him.

"Batman, I want some food, can we go to the hotel and get something to eat we told them that we would take the team to dinner." Stephanie looked at him with her sparking blues.

Ranger looked at the time, on his watch, "It is getting late, so we should go eat something. Let's go Babe you pick the restaurant." He told her.

"The Ritz come on Ranger it has been a longtime sense we got all dolled up" Stephanie begged.

"I hope you all brought your three- piece monkey suit" Ranger, and Stephanie went up to their messed-up apartment and got changed.

"Rangeman will pick you all up at the hotel and bring you to the restaurant." Randy told them. "I will see you all out of our building." Randy told them.

After they left Randy got on his phone, "Yeah they just left, did you get the Plums"?

"Yeah, boss we got them, and don't worry they are not going anywhere." The stranger told him.

"Good, as long as they are consumed with this investigation, they won't worry about the Plums they are too busy trying to figure out who is behind everything." Randy told the stranger then hung up.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Ranger's Second Chance

While Stephanie was up changing, Ranger called Lester at the Rangeman in Trenton.

"Hey boss, everything is quiet here, maybe to quiet." Lester told him.

Lester his feet up on the consulting table in the control room.

"Hey, have you heard from Stephanie's family. They have not called once." Ranger asked him.

"No, I have not if you want I can send Hector over to check to see if they made it home?" He replied over the phone to his boss.

"Yeah call me back if they are not there. You better check with their airline carrier to see if the plane has arrived yet. Ranger hung up. He was all ready in his tux, he was not going to ruin this night for Stephanie.

"It is going to be really nice to sit down with uncle Leroy again. The last time I saw him was when I was fifteen, and Morelli was in his car harassing me. Gibbs saw that as he was pulling up and was threating to shoot him."

"Really yup no joke" Stephanie told Ranger.

She walked up to ranger and stood on her tip toes and kissed him a long deep kiss. He looked at her dress, it was a deep red with straps, and long she wore black heels to go with it.

"Babe should you be wearing heels?

"Heels for one night won't kill me Ranger please, just let me be me again." She asked him.

"You are always you, and you are fantastic tonight." He told her. He kissed her again.

"Like you said, if we keep doing this we are going to be late." She told him.

She was just about to grab her purse, when she noticed that it was missing.

"Batman, my purse is missing" Stephanie yelled.

Ranger started to look for her purse, all over the apartment. He was throwing papers that were all over the floor in different place. Stephanie was taring cushions off couches and so forth.

After fifth teen minutes of looking they realized her purse was gone.

"Okay we will have Roger call the cops, because we have your purse and everything in it in your personnel file, that is all we can do right now babe."

"All right let's go." Stephanie told him.

They went downstairs, "Roger's Stephanie purse is gone call the cops her purse is gone. We have pictures of her purse and everything in it in her personal file. Keep me posted." Ranger and Stephanie pulled out side to find a limousine waiting for them.

"The driver opened the door and they got in the back. Ranger noticed the bar there. He looked at Stephanie and the baby.

"no, she can't not while she is still carrying" Ranger thought to himself.

At the restaurant, the NCIS team was sitting at a table. They were all looking at the lake, and the moon shining on it.

"Okay Gibbs, spill how do you Manoso?" Vance asked him.

"I know them both. I served with Manoso when he was about twenty-three. He was in the Special Forces then. My team was doing a joint mission with his team. He is very good at a lot of things. Stephanie, I know because I served with his dad. When we both retired from serving I would come around once and a while and visit with him. Stephanie would call me Uncle Leroy. I once chased Morelli away from Stephanie when she was fifth teen."

Everybody stared at Gibbs.

"That is why you warned Farnell to where a mouth guard Boss, you know what Manoso can do" McGee told him.

"Yup, he set it up, so I could go talk to Stephanie in the locker room, he does not trust many people McGee, but he does trust me. That is why he asked for me Director." Gibbs had finished just in time, because he noticed Carlos and Stephanie walking toward them.

Gibbs stood up to greet Stephanie.

"Hi there, I am so glad that I got rid of Morelli those many years ago, because sunshine you have a good man here." Gibbs eyed Carlos.

"I know uncle Leroy." She gave him huge hug and sat down in the chair by the window.

Ranger sat next to him.

"So, Stephanie I hope your dad and the rest of the family made it back to Trenton okay?" Gibbs asked her.

"I don't know Leroy I have not heard from them. I am starting to get a little worried." Stephanie told her old friend.

She looked out at the lake thinking back to two days ago when her family left.

"So, Gibbs, how have you been?" Carlos asked him as he rubbed his wife's back trying to calm her.

"I have been doing well, as you know still in Virginia, still in the same house. I miss my wife and daughter every day Carlos." Gibbs told him.

"I know the feeling I miss my daughter Julie she is about maybe Tirth teen by now. She lives in Florida with her Mother and her husband that gave her his last name." Carlos told them.

"Does your job put her in danger much?" McGee questioned. "I know with my family I worry all the time about their safety."

"I do worry but she is far enough away that I don't have to do much worrying, besides there is a Rangeman in Miami that keeps an eye on her when something this big comes up." Carlos told them.

"Besides, you can't let your fears get the better of you, because if you do you can't do your job." Carlos told them all.

"That is the truth. I am a single dad with two teenagers, and I worry about them every day, but I realize that I too have a job to do." Vance butted in.

"Take her, she is a bounty hunter, so she is in danger a lot too." Carlos told them.

She turned to them. "Huh"

"Babe, what do you want to eat?"

Ranger passed a menu to her.

"What, I am sorry I was spacing out for a while." She opened the menu and saw the glazed trout with potatoes and carrots.

"I am going to have the glazed trout with the potatoes and carrots." She told him.

The rest of them ordered the most expense things on the menu because Carlos Manoso was paying.

While they ate they, all talked and got to know each other for a little bit.

A couple of hours later Carlo's cell phone rang.

"Excuse me for a couple of minutes I have to take this call." Carlos got up and walked to a silent corner of the dining room.

"Lester, tell me so good news please?"

"Wish I could boss, the plane that Stephanie's family was on is missing. Nobody is picking up their cell phones. To top it off some of our people were on that plane. I just found out a few minutes ago." Lester told him.

"Okay Stephanie and I are on our way to Trenton with NCIS too get them hotel reservations." Ranger hung up his cell phone.

When he got back, he told them, "We have more problems, Darling am so sorry the plane that your family was on disappeared, and it also had some under cover Rangeman on it too. We must go back to New Jersey, and NCIS is coming with us. Two of my employees were Navy veterans."

"Okay when do we leave one hour from now" Ranger said. He looked at the little folder with the bill, took out a credit card and paid it.

He then took out a hanker chef for his wife to use, because he could start to she, her crying again.

"Let's go Babe it is time to go home." He helped Stephanie up and they all left the Ritz.

When they got back into the limousine Ranger called Rangeman to have a jet ready for him, his wife and the NCIS team.

"Well hello there probie" Tony said holding his daughter's hand.

"Tony, hey boss, look who is here." McGee cried out.

"Hello, Tony and Hi, Tallie how are you doing?"

We are doing well huh, Tallie can you say hi to Gibbs." He asked his daughter.

"Hi"

"Manoso is something huh." Tony said to them.

" You know him." Vance asked him.

"Yeah, I do I went to military school with him for a while before he was transferred to a different campus. He still has the biggest heart even after what he has been through with his dad. I thank god for her grandfather everyday because I know his dad. Well we must go, tell him Tony said hi. Come on little one time to go" Tony and Tallie walked away to the car that was waiting for them.

"Time to do some research on Manoso's old man." Vance told them. Just then their cab arrived, and they went to their hotel to pack.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Ranger's Second Chance

Ranger was the first one on board. Stephanie came on the plane a few minutes later.

"It is good to be back here" She thought to herself. She looked around and saw a table in the middle of the plane. A bar on the right side of the plane. A couch on the left and some chairs and small tables in front of the chairs. Ranger came out of the bed room with only his dress pants on.

"Babe we have a little bit of time." He nodded his head to the inside of the bedroom.

She walked up to him and saw the king size bed with a closet on the right side of the bed, and a door that led to a private bathroom.

"Not bad." She said. The next thing she saw was Ranger. He was right in front of her. He pulled her closed to him and started to nibble on her neck. He put his tongue on her throat and stated to ease it down her neck until it got to the v strip in her shirt.

"Oh Carlos" she told him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled off her shirt, undid her bra and eased her to the bed where he pushed her down gently. She sat up and un buttoned his slacks and watch them fall to the floor.

"Babe" He was on top of her in less than a minute. He started to suck one of her breasts. "Carlos, please can I have more of you?" Stephanie begged. She started to kiss his chest, move her hands down until her hands hit his groin area.  
"Oh Babe" he moaned.

He entered her slowly while she followed every move he made. They had a perfect rhythm. He pulled out a few minutes later. He looked down at her, "Go to sleep babe, you are safe now." He pulled on a pair of his cargo pants and went out to wait for the NCIS team.

A few minutes, he saw the NCIS team pull up to the plane.

"Here we go." Ranger told himself.

Tank came on board with them.

"Wow" was all McGee could get out. He put his bag in a corner and sat down on a couch. Ranger was sitting in a chair having a protein drink.

"Very nice," Vance said as he looked at the bar.

"Go ahead have a drink you are going to need it.," Ranger told Vance. When Gibbs came on he sat in a chair opposite Ranger.

Vance walked up to the bar and poured some Brandy, he sat back down, he knew that Manoso would tell him what was going on eventually.

"Oh, by the way Tony DiNozzo says hi" Vance told Manoso

"Yeah, how is the tom boy" Manoso asked Vance.

"Good, he has a daughter named Tallie" Vance told him.

"Good, I am glad maybe she can help him mature, he is a little crazy sometimes, crazier the me" Manoso told them.

"Sunshine here" Gibbs asked Ranger.

" Of course, she is in the bedroom" Ranger nodded to the room behind the closed door.

"Where is Abby?" McGee asked Ranger.

"She should be coming on board right about now?" Ranger looked at the door that was open.

"Gibbs, did you see the size of this plane." Abby asked him.

"Wow, why don't we have a plane like this Director?" Abby said out loud to Vance.

"Manoso, you are making NCIS look like pennies." Vance said shaking his head.

"Sorry" was all he could say.

"Boss we are ready to take off" Tank told him sternly.

"Okay let's go" Ranger said. A few minutes later they were in the air.

McGee looked at the cream-colored walls. He took a few deep breaths.

"McGee did you take you motion sickness pill?" Vance asked him

"Yes, I did" McGee told them.

"It is all right McGee we are in the air as we speak. This will be a smooth ride. All right down to business, my Trenton office found Detective Morelli, but he is badly injured. He was found in a wooded area, in the country part of New Jersey. We have search teams coming the area he was found in. But no luck finding the other passengers yet." Ranger told them.

"What about parts of the plane or the plane itself?" McGee asked.

"Not yet, we have some one from the NSA coming to the Trenton office she will me us there." Ranger said as he threw his protein shake can in the trash.

Tank was sitting next to Ranger when they heard the bedroom door open. Stephanie had her cell phone in her hand.

"Ranger is this the same cell phone that I had before I disappeared?"

"Yes, babe why?" Ranger asked as he turned his head to face him.

She was standing in the door way with a T- Shirt on. "There is a message from my father on it. It was dated last night."

Ranger jumped up and grabbed the phone. "Yup that is Frank's cell number when we get back babe we will trace it maybe we can get a hit on where they are."

Ranger looked Stephanie over, "You look a little stressed babe, what is it?"

"I don't think it is anything, but it is just that Morelli was acting different more than usual" She told everyone.

"What do you mean sunshine?" Leroy asked her.

Gibbs got up and went up to Ranger and Stephanie.

"Come Steph sit down, maybe you can tells something that you saw or noticed that seemed different about your family." Gibbs said softly to her as he pulled her to the couch.

McGee got up and sat in a chair that was by a table. There was some bottled water on the table.

Stephanie took one and started to drink it and told all of them.

"Now that you mention it there was something different. It was Morelli, he walked out, of the conference room with out even a comment about fighting Ranger." Stephanie looked at Ranger. Gibbs had the bottle to his mouth and looked at Tank.

"Crap your right little one. Morelli is always up for a fight with the boss here. So how come he did not do it. Why did he not want to talk to her? He always wants to talk to her." Tank told all of them.

Just then Ranger's cell phone went off, "yeah"

"Boss we just got some blood work back the we took from Morelli, problem is that it is not Morelli that we found. Morelli is somewhere else." Lester told his boss over the phone.

Ranger stood up and threw yet another cell phone against the walls.

"Babe, you were right turns out that is not Morelli we found someone else, Morelli is no where which is where we are right now." Ranger snapped.

Stephanie got up and went over to him. She put her arms around his thick neck.

"It will be all right Carlos, we will find them all, but I have a feeling that if we find Morelli first then we might find the rest of them" She told him trying to calm him down.

"I am sorry everyone, but I am really frustrated with everything right now" Ranger told everyone.

"It is okay Carlos we all get that way once in a while." Gibbs said out loud.

Gibbs looked at Manoso and Stephanie and thought "They belong together just like me and Sharon."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Ranger's Second Chance

"Boss, we are almost home" Tank said, as he looked out the windows and saw the city lights beyond the Trenton Memorial Airport.

Ranger was smiling and looking out at the city, "I am so happy I have babe home, now I can finish this business and start a life with her" He thought to himself.

After a smooth landing, they all got off the jet, and saw the Black SUVs there. "Thank god I love the ground Agent McGee said out loud.

Gibbs laughed and so did Vance.

"Okay NCIS we will see you at Rangeman in the morning. Rangeman has booked a hotel for you to stay at, so no worries." Ranger told them.

"We will pick you at 9:30 in the morning. There is nothing we can do tonight" Lester told them. They were in a circle around on of the SUV's getting an update.

"Okay Babe let's go home." Ranger said. He opened the back door to the SUV and saw Hector in the driver's seat. He already saw Stephanie asleep in the back seat. He got in with her and made her more comfortable buckled her up. After He put a seatbelt on himself he told Hector to drive.

"Yes, boss" Hector drove back to Rangeman.

As soon as they got back to Rangeman. Ranger opened the door, to see Lester outside.

"Hey boss, just heard from the rescue partythey found three little kids, all girls with torn jeans and skirts on them" Lester was all smiles reporting the good news.

Stephanie was openmouthed as she walked toward Lester, "They found Mary Alice, Lisa and Angie" Stephanie was almost jumping up and down. Ranger could see tears in her eyes, she was so happy, suddenly Stephanie gabbed Lester's shirt, "Where are they?" She snapped at him.

"Babe relax let Lester take a breath and answer." Ranger snapped.

"Right, they are at Trenton Memorial Hospital being treated for some minor cuts, scraps, dehydration but they are okay."

Stephanie jumped into the driver's side of the SUV they were just in.

"Babe, I am driving." Ranger told her.

"No, lets go now" She snapped at him.

Ranger got into the passenger's side seat in the front and buckled up.

Stephanie pulled out of the Rangeman parking garage and broke through one of Rangeman's gates.

"Babe, slow down." Ranger said hanging on by his nails to his seat. He saw her take a hard left where she could not turn left.

Ranger took a large gulp.

"Babe, please slow down, and you just went the wrong way on a one-way street" Ranger said.

She continued to drive like a maniac. Ranger saw a red light coming up.

"It's Red stop" Ranger yelled. It did not work she kept driving went right trough three red lights. He saw a stop sign up a head, and the Trenton Memorial Hospital.

"I not even going to tell you" Ranger just shook his head as his wife plowed through the stop sign, took the next right at was at the hospital in three minutes.

Ranger let out a big breath looked at his watch "Three minutes new record."

"Next time I am driving" He grabbed the keys from the car. Took Stephanie's hand and went into the hospital.

Stephanie was trying to pull Ranger to the ER department, so she could get to the girls.

"Stephanie" He turned her, so she could face him.

"The girls are going to be upset, and having you acting crazy is not going to help them. You have to calm down." He pulled her to a sitting position on a bench.

She sat there for a few minutes looking though glass window looking at the stars.

"Okay let's go get my nieces." She took a deep breath got up and went through the ER doors to where a girl was sitting down behind a desk.

The girl at the desk was just about to ask when, "Hey Stephanie, Boss we are in here." Hal said and waived them to the door.

"We are with him" Ranger told the girl. He should her his ID and was almost running to catch up with his wife.

She bumped into a Doctor that was just coming out of a patient's room.

"Wow slow down." The doctor said.

"Sorry I am trying to find my nieces. They have been lost for about four days. A Rangeman search party found them today." She was all most yelling at him

Hal looked at Ranger. He held up his hands and backed away.

"Yes Angie, Mary Alice, and Lisa. They are doing fine, we have them rehydrated, some food in them and their cuts and scrapes cleaned up they are this way." The doctor led the way to where there was a playroom where little kids could play.

Stephanie looked threw the glass windows, and saw Mary Alice pretending to be a horse. Angie trying to stop her and Lisa playing with blocks.

Ranger smiled at the sight of them.

"You did good Hal, thank you" Ranger held out his hand. Hal took it and shook with him.

Stephanie went to the door opened and went in.

"Aunt Stephanie" Mary Alice came running up to her and tried to give her a hug. The baby bump got in the way.

Lisa and Angie saw their aunt and ran up to her too.

Stephanie bent down to their level, "are you three alright" she said with concern in her eyes.

"Yup" Lisa said.

"Come on then. Uncle Carlos is checking you three out and all of you will stay with us until we find mom, grandma Mazur, Plum, grandpa and the other Rangeman workers there."

The three girls smiled, they were also beaming.

After fifteen minutes they were checkout and in the SUV. Ranger got in the driver's seat. Stephanie in the front and the girls in the back buckled up the drove back to Rangeman.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Ranger's Second Chance

When they arrived back in the Rangeman garage, they saw Hector, Tank, and Lester waiting for them. Ranger pulled the SUV into a parking space. Ranger got out of the SUV and opened the backdoor. He noticed that all three girls were asleep.

Ranger turned around and saw Tank, Hector, and Lester standing behind him. He picked up Angie and gave her to Tank. He gave Mary Alice to Hector and he took Lisa. Stephanie was waiting by the Rangeman door. She opened it and they all entered one after another.

"Okay Ranger we put a couple of beds in your living room for right now, until we figure something else out." Tank told him softly. They made their way up to the apartment.

Lisa started to wake up. "Where am I? Where is mommy?"

Ranger put his hand on her back and started to rub it. "It is okay sweetie you are safe." He replied softly to her.

Stephanie took the key and put in. She opened the door, she saw two small bed in the living room.

"I want Lisa with us in bed room tonight. Mary Alice, and Angie can sleep out here in the living room" Stephanie told him.

"Auntie Steph, where is mom?" Lisa asked.

She held out her arms to Lisa, "Come here sweet heart" Ranger handed her over to Stephanie.

Stephanie put Lisa in their bed, then walked over to Carlos who was putting blankets on Mary Alice, and Angie.

"Batman you are going to have to borrow some boxers for the time being. Do you have any anywhere" Stephanie asked Ranger.

"I will figure something out. You go be with Lisa right now." He kissed her lightly on the lips.

Stephanie went back to the bedroom and saw Lisa sitting on the bed sucking her thumb.

"Hey there Lisa, how are you, do you remember anything that happened on the plane?" Stephanie asked her niece as Lisa looked at her aunt with very sad eyes.

Stephanie kissed her youngest niece on the top of her head. Stephanie noticed the rocker that was put in a corner of the room.

She picked up her niece and started to rock her.

Ranger came in a few minutes later and stood in between the doorway.

"You are going to be a great mom, I can see it now" he smiled at her.

"Thanks batman, did you find some boxers?" she asked him

"Yeah, I got them" He held up a pair of black boxers.

"momma" Lisa said softly then dozed off again.

Ranger came up to the rocker and took Lisa from Stephanie. Stephanie looked at the time. "Time for us to try to get some sleep" Stephanie told him.

She took out a flowered nightgown, went into the bathroom and changed. Ranger was waiting outside of the bathroom.

He pulled her toward her, he kissed her with a deep kiss.

"Aunt Stephanie, I can't sleep" Mary Alice said standing in the door way.

"What is wrong?" Stephanie asked her.  
"I am scared that the guys that pulled that gun on the plane will come back." Mary Alice stated.

"All right crawl in to bed... She ran in and was sound asleep in minutes.

Stephanie and Lisa were next. Ranger joined them or at least he tried but could not get comfortable. So, he decided to take the other bed in the living room.

It was around two thirty Ranger got a call on his cell. He got up and quickly gabbed it but not quick enough. "What is it?" Stephanie asked.

He held up a finger, "Yeah"

"We found a very old woman, and a younger woman is severely hurt, we think we found Valerie Plum and Grandma Mazur." One of the search team members told Ranger.

"All right I am on my way. Babe, they think they found Valerie and Grandma Mazur I am going to check now. I will call you" Ranger told her. He grabbed his cargo pants and started to get dressed. He grabbed his Rangeman t shirt slipped on his boots took his key and headed out.

He got to the scene and saw Grandma Mazur wrapped up in a blanket. He saw the firemen working on a body "Please god don't let it be them" He was just about going to look and see who it was.

"Helen, Frank are still out there, and Valerie is in rough shape please let her be ok" Grandma said between tears.

Ranger took a deep breath. He knew deep down that it was them.

He walked up to Grandma and put his arms around him.

"You are crushing me" Mazur yelled.

"Sorry Grandma Mazur" he replied looking at her.

"Hector, call Rangeman have them get a safe house ready, the girls, Stephanie, Grandma Mazur and myself are going too. Make sure there is enough room for all of us. Have someone stand guard at the hospital with Valerie and keep me updated. Come on Grandma Mazur lets go pick up the rest of our family." Ranger picked up the old lady carried her to the SUV and went to Rangeman to pick the rest of the family up.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Ranger's Second Chance

Tank knocked on Ranger's apartment door, and Mary Alice asked, "Who is it?"

"It is Tank can I come in?"

"Sure" She answered the door, jumped on his back "Riding horsy"

Stephanie shook her head, "Down Mary Alice Tank is not a horse."

"But auntie Steph he looks like a horse, check out all those muscles."

Mary Alice started to walk in circles around him.

Stephanie went to the fridge to take out some water. "Okay ladies go into the bedroom, so I can talk to Tank"

"Come, Mary Alice, they don't want us hearing this" Angie told her younger sister. The two of them walked away.

Tank leaned against the sink with his arms crossed his chest. "They are very cute, I would not mind having a couple of kids someday. But that is another conversation, Ranger wants all of you moved into a safe house, he and Grandma Mazur will join you. Your sister is going to make it, but she is in critical condition right now, she has a lot of cuts and bruises." Tank finished his statement. He saw the look of concern on Stephanie's face.

"Okay girls pack a bag, we are going to another place for a while." Stephanie yelled to them.

Stephanie sat down at the table, took a few deep breaths. Tank came up and sat next to her and started to rub her back.

"Don't worry we will find the rest of your family Stephanie" Tank told her softly.

"Okay auntie Steph we are packed, good now let me pack some clothes myself." After a few minutes she came out and saw Ranger and Grandma Mazur.

Stephanie walked up to Grandma Mazur and gave her a great big hug.

"Are you okay?" She asked her.

"Yes, I am fine, now how are you feeling?" She asked Stephanie.

"I am okay, very tired because of these three but I am okay." She told her grandmother.

"Okay time to go" Ranger told them. They all walked out and left Rangeman. They were all piling in the SUV when a guy came in and started to fire a shot gun at the car.

Tank wasted no time got out his gun and fired three times. He killed him in three seconds.

"Are you guys, okay?" Stephanie asked the girls and grandma Mazur.

"Yes, we are fine." The girls said .

"We are staying here, because someone knows we are moving?" Ranger told everyone. They all got out of the car and went back into Rangeman. 

"Boss what happened out there?" Hector said, " Who could get past the Rangeman gate?"

"I don't know Hector, but we need to find out Call Gibbs, we need his team back now." Ranger growled. Stephanie was holding Lisa who was starting to cry. She went upstairs again into the apartment with the girls and Grandma Mazur.

"What did you get us into Stephanie Plum this is all your fault." Grandma Mazur yelled at her.

"I honestly don't know Grandma Mazur" Stephanie told her shaking her head.

Grandma came up to her and gave her a hug. "I am sorry darling, I just wish this was not happing now." Mazur turned around to see the girls staring wide eyed at Mazur and Stephanie.

"All right girls do you want some breakfast?" Stephanie asked.

"Sure, how about some pancakes, with bacon and sausage." Angie asked.

"Let me see what do we have?" Stephanie looked in the fridge and found some fruit salad, and orange juice.

"We have fruit salad, with orange juice. Ella made it and she makes good food, so we should try it." Stephanie got out bowels for everyone and they had fruit salad with orange juice.

"I don't know about this?" Mary Alice looked at the strange bowel of fruit.

Grandma Mazur looked down at the strange fruit in the bowel.

"I agree with Mary Alice" she told Stephanie.

Ranger walked in and looked at everybody.

"They don't like the breakfast." Stephanie told him as she was eating her fruit salad.

Ranger got on his phone, "Ella can you please bring up some scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and sausage."

"Yes, sir." Ranger hung up his phone. Grandma Mazur, and the girls rushed up to him and give him a huge hug.

"Thanks uncle Carlos" Angie said with a huge smile on her face.

"you are welcome sweetie." Stephanie sat down in a chair and was shaking her head. A few minutes later, Ella came with everything that Ranger asked for. Along with a few cinnamon rolls for desert.

"Thanks Ella" Ranger told her.

"

No problem I should have known that these kids would not have liked my fruit salad." She walked away.

"Very good you two you hurt her feelings" Stephanie said in a serious tone.

"Mrs. Ella we are sorry" Angie and Mary Alice said at the same time sticking their heads out of the apartment door.

"

it is all right little ones" Ella said with a smile on her face as she walked away. The girls came back in. Ranger locked the door to their apartment and they all ate in silence the rest of the meal.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Ranger's Second Chance.

After breakfast, Ranger went downstairs to see, Gibbs, McGee and Vance with Abby they were staring at Ranger.

"Hey there Ranger, what is going on?" Gibbs asked.

"We were trying to get my family to a safe house when someone got past Rangeman security and started to shoot at them." Ranger told him.

Suddenly Gibbs got a phone call. "yeah Gibbs,"

"Boss, we have a navy veteran that was killed stabbed in the chest" One of his team members told him.

"Okay we are on our way back" Gibbs told her.

Gibbs hung up his phone, "We gotta go back, but McGee will stay here and help you here. Abby go say goodbye to Tank." Gibbs told her.

Abby walked to the coffee room.

"Hey Tank"

"Hey Abby, I heard that you are leaving." Tank said to her. He put his coffee down on the table and gave her a great big hug.

"Thanks, so much Abby we are not done yet, we are still working it. We will find the person responsible for this." Abby said and then she left.

Tank looked at her as she left. "She is so nice" he told himself.

He walked out of the coffee room, and he heard footsteps running.

"Tank, they found Helen Plum in the forest" Hal yelled.

Tank ran with Hal. "We found Helen Plum Ranger"

"Let's go" Ranger, Tank and Hal got into the SUV and drove to the woods, where they found Helen.

"Helen are you okay?" Ranger ask her.

"Yes, I am just hungry, they have Frank. Where are my grand children?" Helen asked.

"They are with Stephanie at Rangeman." Ranger told her. The paramedics were going to take her to Trenton Memorial. When they got there, Ranger went to check on Valerie.

Valerie was off the oxygen and was sitting up in bed.

"Hello, Valerie, how are you feeling?" Ranger asked her.

"I am okay, doing better, they are going to release me in a couple of day. How are my girls?" She asked him.

"They are good, my guys are keeping them busy" Ranger said.

"Rangeman will pick you up when you are getting released." Ranger then walked out of her room, so she could get some rest.

Ranger went back to the ER, "She can go home, she has some cuts and bruises but is all right" Ranger was waiting for Helen as she was released.

"Hello Ranger, I want to go see my grandchildren." Helen told him.

"Let's go" Ranger told her. He opened the door, and she got in the front passenger seat. He was on his way back to Rangeman when Helen said,

"They came out of nowhere five of them, with guns three of them, went into the cockpit, took over the plane. They landed it, and we were lead away in a line, but somehow the girls got lost. Valerie tried to take one of their guns and got stabbed a couple of times is she okay."

"She is okay, she is alert and off oxygen and will be released in a few days." Ranger told her. He pulled up to the garage and entered the parking lot.

After they parked, Helen almost jumped out of the car, and started to bang on the door to get into Rangeman.

"

Helen, relax" Ranger told her as he was swapping his card so they could get in. Ranger followed her to the elevator. She started to hit every button in the elevator.

"

Helen they are on floor seven" Ranger saw that floor seven was already lit. They stopped on two and saw the gym. They stopped on Three and saw the gun storage. They went floor to floor until they stopped on Floor seven. She started to yell, "Mom, Stephanie, girls"

"Grandma Plum" The girls raced out of the last apartment at the end of the floor. Angie and Mary Alice raced up to her and wrapped their arms around her waist.

"You two look great, who has been taking care of you?" Helen asked them.

"Aunt Stephanie and Uncle Carlos. The food here is great, it is a little different but great." Angie told her.

"Well let's go, and see Auntie Stephanie" Helen, and the girls walked to the apartment and entered. She saw the nice apartment.

Stephanie came out into the kitchen.

"Girls you need to ask if you want to go outside of the apartment." Stephanie told them then noticed her mom standing there.

"Mom are you okay?" Stephanie asked as she waddled up to Helen and give her a hug.

"

Yes, I am fine now, I am glad that you are well" Helen told her.

"Where is Grandma Mazur?" Helen asked her daughter.

"I am right here" Grandma said, as she came out with a towel around her body.

"Ma go put some clothes on right now!" Helen shouted.

"Fine, back to the strict rules again" Mazur said sadly.

Helen looked around. She saw the HD TV with the leather sofa, and the chair. She noticed the beds in the living room. She went into the bedroom and saw the king-sized bed the walk-in closet. The bureau and the bathroom with a large shower. She noticed the Bulgi shower gel.

Ranger came in, "Alright Helen, there is a place next door for you and grandma Mazur.

"Thank you, Ranger, we will take very good care of it, did you want us to take the girls too?" Helen asked them.

"No, we want to stay with Auntie Steph and Uncle Carlos. Please Grandma Plum, we will be right next door to you." The girls begged.

"All right if it is okay with them, and you don't stress your aunt" Helen took Mazur's hand and they left for the next-door apartment.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Ranger's Second Chance

The next day Gibbs, Vance and Abby were back in Virginia.

Abby and Gibbs went down to her lab, "Oh man I have had it too good for the past month at Rangeman Gibbs. She looked at her lab.

"I know Abs, Rangeman made our stuff look like kids' toys, but they are a private company."

"Patch me through to Ducky" Gibbs said as he looked at the screen on the far wall.

"hey Duck" Gibbs told him.

"Well hello Jethro how was your trip?" Ducky asked him.

"busy" He said looking at his old friend.

"Well this poor fellow was stabbed to death with a blade about five inches long. He did not stand a chance."

"Gibbs, Gibbs, I got something. I got a DNA match on the body down stairs. He is Albert Kloughn." Abby blurted out.

"Oh no" Gibbs shook his head.

"You know him!" Abby and Ducky said at the same time.

"Yeah, he is Valerie Plum's Husband. Stephanie Plum's Brother in law." Gibbs walked out to tell Vance.

He used the eye scanner and went in to the V-Tack room. Vance was already on the come with Ranger.

"Gibbs" Vance said as he saw Gibbs putting on a headset.

"Carlos, we made progress some good some bad. First Valerie's husband is dead he was the sailor that we found. That is the bad, the good is that we know what kind of blade was use, it is about 5 inches long, and straight with a wood/ metal handle."

"Something like this" Ranger held out his knife. He held it up for everybody at NCIS to see.

"yeah exactly like that" Gibbs told him.

"Shit, it is someone from Rangeman doing this, this knife is the only used by Rangeman. It is one of my guys. All right, I think we can take it from here, Gibbs. We will send McGee back to you."

"Boss I figured out how the gunman got into Rangeman." McGee shouted.

Everyone turned to see McGee entering the command room.

"They copied one of these cards, that are used for entry into the building, which is also connected to the gate to enter Rangeman parking garage." McGee smiled

"Great work McGee, Ranger I have a better Idea, I am going to send Bishop undercover in the Georgia Rangeman, I think that is where the trouble started originally." Gibbs said. 

"McGee come home" Gibbs said and then cut off comminutions.

"Okay, so what is the next move?" Vance asked Gibbs, we send Bishop undercover at Rangeman, while McGee, me and you look for the guy that killed Kloughn." Gibbs stormed out of V-Tack.

He went down to the main level, "Bishop you are going undercover in Rangeman in Georgia I have a feeling that we will find some answers there"

Bishop nodded and left to get ready to work at Rangeman.

Meanwhile at Rangeman Tank and Ranger were having a meeting.

"Okay we have found out Kloughn was killed, Morelli is missing, and Frank is kidnapped. Someone in Rangeman is behind this. I want you to go Georgia to help Bishop and find out what is going on, I think it is Randy. "Look" Ranger put in the security take of the night Ranger, Stephanie and Tank left.

"Who is he talking to ?" Tank asked.

"That is what I asked myself? So I got his phone numbers that he had called?" 

Ranger tossed him the phone records he looked them over.

"Who is the private number?" Tank asked his friend and boss.

"I don't know that is what I am trying to find out." Ranger told him.

"

Okay I am on my way now to Georgia." Tank walked out of his boss's off.

Ranger picked up the phone, "Get me Gibbs"

"Gibbs we have a lead, a person by the Name of Randy Thompson, he is one of my employees who is making private calls that are not registered on my call list or his call list. The number is 955-866-7856."

"Got it I will have Abby check it out. I will also check to see if she has anything new." Gibbs hung up the phone and left to go to Abby's lab.

"Abby what have you got?" Gibbs asked her as he softly kissed her on the cheek with a Caf-Pow.

"I have a partial finger print, that I managed to get from Kloughn's wallet. I ran it through AFIS and got nothing." Abby told him while pouting.

"Can you run it through Rangeman Security?" Gibbs asked her.

"Yes, I can Tank gave me access to their data bank, but it might take a while." She started to run the print and came up with a hit as Gibbs were leaving.

"Hey Gibbs, we got a hit" He ran back into the room.

"Who is it?" He asked in a stern tone.

"Randy Thompson he is the inside man at Rangeman in Georgia, but if Albert was killed here, then ."

"He is here in Virginia" Gibbs told him and smiled "I will update Ranger"

Gibbs walked out of the lab to give Ranger a call.

He went back to his office and called Ranger, "Ranger your right the inside guy at Rangeman is Randy Thompson" Gibbs said then hung up.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Ranger's Second Chance

Once Tank was packed, he got in his truck and went to the airport.

Once he was on the plane. He called Abby, "Hey there girl how are you doing?"

"I am doing okay, miss you but I am good." Abby told Tank.

"I don't have anything new yet, but I am still working on it." Abby said to him.

"All right I will let you get back to it, but I do have a question did you want to go out sometime, I can stop by on my way back to New Jersey and we could go get some food." He asked her

"I would love that Tank, I will see you in a few days?" Abby told him then she was gone.

He continued to look out at the sky as he flew back to Georgia. When he got there, he saw a black SUV with Randy driving and Roger next to him.

"Hey Tank, what brings you back here?" Randy asked him.

"I have a few more questions, that can only be answered here." Tank opened the back door and got in.

On the way he thought about Lula, "She might have some answers, lets see if she will talk to me now." Tank said out loud.

"Boss" Randy said.

"nothing just talking to myself" Tank told him.

Tank looked in the front, he could see that Randy was starting to get a little nervous.

"Are you all right Randy?" Tank asked him

"I am fine boss" Randy said as he was driving.

When they got into the Rangeman parking lot, Tank went inside. "Hey boss, Lula wants to go back to New Jersey." Hank told him.

"All right I will got speak to her" Tank went to the fifth floor, and went to apartment, 510 knocked on the door.

"Tank," Lula rushed int his arms.

"Lula let me go now!" Tank snapped.

"You will tell me what is going on" Tank said to her.

"All right come in" Lula opened the door all the way.

"I had to follow Stephanie, so I followed her for at least five months, and some guys that were hired by Ricker followed me, they used me to find her. By threating my family that I have here. Everything was going by their plan until Rangeman came and rescued White girl. I do know where they are hiding the Plums and Morelli in Trenton NJ. I will show you if you can take me back to, so I can apologize to white girl" Lula told him.

"Can you give us any name?" Tank asked her.

"I can, and one is right here at Rangeman" Lula stated batting her eye lashes.

"Randy Thompson" Tank finished her sentence.

"Yeah, okay I will take him into custody and talk this over with Ranger, I will let you know what he decides." Tank walked out locking her in the apartment again.

Tank got on his cell phone, "Boss, I talked to Lula, she knows where Frank Plum and Joe Morelli are, she is willing to show us, if we get her back to Trenton NJ so she can apologize to Stephanie." Tank finished talking to him.

Ranger was smiling while he held the phone.

"Okay bring her, and Randy home in cuffs, since he was the one that killed Albert." Ranger told him.

"Got it boss," Tank hung up his cell phone.

"Hank you and I are taking a trip, please tell Lula that she is going home, and then me and you have to make an arrest. It is time to finish this business once and for all." Tank told him. He hung up the phone again and made his way down stairs.

"Hey Boss, I went to look for Randy he is not in the building?" Hank told him. "That is who we are bringing back in cuffs"

"Yeah" Tank went into the command room and said, "track his car."

"We got him boss, he is at a bar called Two Tone. Okay, Hank, Roger you are with me time to go get him." Tank said to them.

It took them fifteen minutes to get to Two Tone. They entered the bar and saw him sitting on a stool in front of the bar, drinking a shot of Brandy.

"Randy you need to come with us, and we could do this the easy way or the hard way." Tank leaned in his face and breathed on him.

"Okay" He threw his drink in Tank's face and tried to run. Tank hit him in the nose and he went down.

"The hard way" Tank told him. Tank cuffed him and they left the building.

They were on their way to the airport. "Why Randy?" Tank asked him

"For the money I had some bad debits that I have to pay off, and my paycheck was not enough" Randy told him.

Tank shook his head. They got to the airport, "Please tell me Roger that you had nothing to do with this."

"I did not have a clue boss." Roger told him.

"Good, but you still need to go with us back to Trenton." Tank told him

"I am going home" Lula yelled.

All five of them boarded the Rangeman jet and went back to Trenton New Jersey.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Ranger's Second Chance

A few hours later the jet landed, and Lula, Randy, Roger, Hank and Tank came off the jet and saw a couple of SUV.

"Hank, you take Roger, Randy, and Lula in that SUV to Rangeman, I will follow you in the other SUV" Tank said and then he got in the second SUV.

They got into the Rangeman garage, and saw Ranger, Lester and Hal waiting for them.

"Hi Boss" Tank said to him with a smile on his face.

"He is part of the bad guys" Tank turned his head.

Ranger saw Lula, walk up to him.

"Hey Batman, how is the white girl?" Lula asked him

Lester saw his face go hard.

"Take her to room 1, and him to room 2 I will be down there in a few minutes" Ranger walked away, and back up stairs to check on Stephanie.

When he got upstairs, he saw she was still in bed. "Hey Babe, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I just have some cramps that is all" Stephanie told him sitting up in bed with her hands on her baby bump. "The girls are with my mom so I could get some rest."

"We have Lula she is downstairs, if you want to see her, I can help you." Ranger asked with an eye brow raised.

"No thanks, I am not feeling up to it, you go do what you have to Batman I will be fine promise." She told him.

Ranger leaned in to her and kissed her softly on the lips. He left her comfortable in bed. "Could she be farther along then we think, I will see if Bobby can look at her?" He thought to himself.

When he got into the hallway outside his apartment, he called Bobby.

"Hey, can you check on Stephanie maybe do an exam to make sure she is on schedule she is getting cramps, I am starting to think she is farther along than we think she is." Ranger told him through the phone.

"Sure, I am on my way up now" Bobby told him, hung up and took the equipment that he needed and left to go see Stephanie.

Ranger got downstairs to floor 1 room one, he decided to go see Lula first.

He opened the door, "Okay Lula, what do you know, and I might help you out of this situation." Ranger told her as he leaned against a wall.

"They found me following her, I wanted to go with her, so she would not be alone. But these bad guys" She pulled out some photos, that showed some guys, that were following Stephanie. Ranger looked at the photos,

"These guys are the same three goons, that tried to grab Stephanie. Ranger told her.

"Yes, they had a gun to my head, and forced their way into her room" Lula told him.

Rangeman took me to the Rangeman in Georgia and I have been there ever since.

"Now can I please go back to my place." Lula asked him.

"Yes, I will have someone from Rangeman keep an eye on you." Ranger told her, he held the door open and she left.

"Lester, please keep an eye on her." Ranger then left the room and go into room two.

Ranger took a deep breath and entered room two. Ranger saw his former employee sitting in cuffs, behind a table.

"Well I was wondering when I was going to be graced with your pleasure" Randy said with a crude smile.

"I would not smile if I were you." Ranger told him.

Ranger sat down across from Randy. He put his hands on the table.

"Randy you have one shot, what the hell is going on?" Ranger asked him.

"All I know is that someone, called me and offered me more money then you pay me which I can use to pay off my gambling debts." Randy told him.

"Do you have a number to call him?" Ranger asked him.

"Yes, I do have a number do you want it?" Randy asked him.

"What is the number?" Ranger asked him.

"678-567-8259 now I want my lawyer.

Ranger walked out of the room, "Did you get that Gibbs?" Ranger said as he picked up his cell phone.

"Yeah, I got it, I will have Abby work on it." Gibbs said over the phone back to Ranger, then he hung up.

Ranger took the elevator to floor seven and bumped into Bobby.

"I was just coming to see you. You are right she is further along then what we are told. She is eight and a half months, she could give birth any time Ranger" Bobby told him.

"Thanks Bobby" Ranger said and then was walking into the apartment.

"Ranger is that you?" Stephanie yelled.

"yeah, Babe, well get Bobby back here, I am all wet."

Ranger came running into the bed room and saw that Stephanie's water broke.

He called Bobby, "Bobby get back here and call an ambulance

Stephanie is in labor" Ranger yelled over the phone.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Ranger's Second Chance

Bobby came running into the room.

"I should have seen this, Ranger"

"Does, not matter now Bobby just help her." Ranger yelled he went to her side of the bed and took her hand.

"You are going to be fine Babe" Ranger told her not sounding sure at all.

Stephanie grabbed the clock next to her and hit Ranger on the forehead with it. "I am done after this one" She yelled at her.

Ranger fell backward into a sitting position on his butt on his floor.

"Ouch that hurt" Ranger said as he stood up.

There was a knock at the door, "What" Ranger yelled.

"It is Tank, EMS is here, what is going on?"

"Have EMS come in" Ranger yelled going to the door.

"My wife is in labor" Ranger told them.

"okay" EMS went into the bedroom and saw that her water has broke.

They checked and saw that the head was crowning.

"Mam what time did the contractions start?" One of the EMT's asked her.

"I started to have cramps at 10am this morning, I had now idea that they were contractions." Stephanie blurted out. Ranger was back at her side, helping her breath.

"Well let's see it is now 3pm so you have been in labor for 5 hours. I don't see time to get to the hospital now, so the baby will be born here.

I need you to continue to breath and push." The EMT told her A few minutes later, they heard the cries of a beautiful baby boy. "Hey dad do you want to cut the cord?" The EMT told him. Ranger walked up to the EMT holding his son. He took the scissors and cut the cord. The EMT wrapped the baby boy in a blanket and put him on his mom's chest. It was then the other EMT brought the stretcher in to the bedroom.

They were loading Stephanie onto the stretcher, when Helen heard a baby crying in the hallway, so she looked outside in the hallway. "Okay you three stay here she told the girls" She said, and that's when she saw Stephanie and the baby being taken away on the stretcher.

"Ranger, what happened." Helen said. "Stephanie had the baby, you have a grandson and he is beautiful." Ranger told her. Helen started to leave when Tank stopped her.

"You need to stay here and take care of them" Tank pointed to the girls. "Grandma Mazur can take care of them" Helen argued.

"Are you nuts, she would take them to a funeral." Tank snapped at her. "I promise I will keep you updated , just stay put" Tank told her. He left to go back down stairs.

They were on the way to the hospital, when Ranger got a call from Lester, "Boss, we got a problem Lula left, and I am following her. She is going to a shack in the woods near the plane that I just spotted." Lester told him.

"Lester tell Tank" Ranger snapped and then hung up.

"Carlos, what is wrong?" Stephanie asked her husband.

"Nothing Babe, you don't worry about that phone call let's just concentrate on him." Ranger told her and then kissed her forehead as well as the baby's.

When they got to the hospital and the entered the E.R. Ranger's usual doctor came up.

"What do we have here?" He said as he saw Stephanie holding on to her son.

"This is my son Dr. Brawson" Ranger told him.

"Okay let me check him over. Dr Brawson went to take the baby and Stephanie did not hand him over.

"Babe, you need to hand him over, he needs to be checked out." Ranger told her gently. "I promise I will not leave either one of you." Ranger told her. Stephanie handed her son over to his father. Ranger held on to him for a couple of minutes. He handed him over to doctor Brawson.

He put the baby down on the baby scale, "Let's see he weighs seven point 5 lbs. and his length is 18 inches long. Do you two have a name for him?" The doctor asked him.

"I don't know we never discussed that." Ranger told him.

"What about Lucas Michael Manoso" Stephanie yelled, and then added, "Can I have Lucas back please." She begged the doctor.

"I like that name, Lucas Michael Manoso. Okay Lucas time to go back to Mom" Ranger took Lucas from Brawson. He looked at his son's brown eyes, and coca skin, with his little patch of dark brown hair on his head.

"Okay Stephanie here is our son Lucas" Ranger handed him back to his mom.

"A nurse will be in shortly to show you how to breast feed." The doctor told her.

"No problem my sister has done this in front of me so I know how to do it." Stephanie pulled part of her shirt up and brought Lucas to her breast. He latched on instantly and started to feed. While Stephanie was feeding Lucas Ranger went to update Tank.

Tank picked up his cell instantly, "Hey boss, how is everybody."

"My son Lucas and my wife are fine. Just to give you a heads up Lester will be calling you, he is following Lula to a shack in the woods. Call him" Ranger hung up and went to be with his family.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Ranger's Second Chance

While Ranger was with Stephanie and Lucas Lester called Tank, "Hey I am following Lula, and she is at a shed I could use some help, because when I looked through the shed. I found Ranger there, and he had Frank tied up and gaged." Lester told him.

"I am on my way" Tank said, as he left Rangeman he called Ranger.

"Hey Tank, what is going on?"

"Are you with Steph and the baby?"

"Yeah" He put it on the speaker phone.

"Hi Tank" Stephanie yelled, as the baby was screaming.

"Okay then we have a copycat boss" tank told him.

"It is not a copycat, and I am on my way have Hal come and stay with my wife and son." Ranger hung up the phone.

"Hey Babe, I have to go to work, Hal will be with you for a while." Ranger told her and kissed her softly on the lips and kissed his son on the forehead.

"Hey boss" Hal said, he saw the baby and melted.

"Come on in Hal stay with these two I have to go" Ranger said and then he left the room and went to see this copycat.

Ranger got to the woods, while Tank had been talking to Lester.

They walked trough to the woods, when they got to the shack they stopped. Ranger looked through the window, "Hello dad" Ranger said out loud.

"Did you say dad?" Lester asked him.

"Yes, I did, get me Gibbs from NCIS now on the phone." Ranger told him.

"Gibbs" he said as he answered the phone.

"My dad is behind everything Gibbs, and Rangeman will bring him to you." Ranger told him.

"Okay, well do." Gibbs told him.

"Okay we are going to get Frank out now." Ranger said as he headed to the edge of the shack. Lester, Tank went to different windows to get in behind Ranger's father.

Ranger walked to the door, and knocked on it.

"What!" Ranger's dad yelled.

"Dad it is Carlos let me in I want to talk." Ranger told his father.

"Well if it is not my one and only good for nothing son." He father told him.

"Okay father, I should have known that you were behind this whole thing. But why kill my brother in law and try to hurt my wife's family"

Ranger asked him. "Hey, I work for Ricker not you, so just try to stop me" he snarled to his son.

"Dad, please be reasonable, let my father in law go he did nothing to you." Ranger told him. "

I will let him go, but I need to take Stephanie Plum to Ricker." Ranger's father said with another snarl on his face.

"I am not going to give my wife to you or anybody else." Ranger told him angrily.

"Your wife, you married her." Ranger's dad said shocked. "

Yes, I did she is the mother of my son, now please dad listen to reason. There is something wrong with you, now please let my father in law go, and come with me please." Ranger asked him.

He father did not notice that Tank and Lester came in from the window. It was then that Tank and Lester tackled Ranger's dad. They had the cuff on him in two minutes.

"Nice work Tank, you to Lester." Ranger said and then the three of them helped their boss's dad up. Ranger went to his father in law and cut the ropes that had him. "Carlos, thank you." Frank told him rubbing his wrists.

"That man is your father," Frank nodded to the man in cuffs.

"Yes, with a father like that who need emenys" Ranger said as he saw Tank and Lester take his father away.

"Do you want to go see Stephanie and your grandson?" Ranger asked him.

"Yeah, I finally have a couple of boys in the family" Frank told him with a sparkle in his eyes.

They left to go to the hospital and see Stephanie and Lucas.

Ranger, and Frank got at Trenton Memorial Hospital, about fifteen minutes later. "How is my wife, Valerie, and the girls?" Frank asked them.

"Valerie is going to be released tonight from here. Your wife is with the girls at Rangeman, and they are doing okay. Stephanie is doing much better." Ranger told him.

They were silent in the elevator. Once on the maternity ward, the knocked on Stephanie's door.

"It is open" Stephanie said out loud. Ranger came in and saw Stephanie holding his son. Frank walked in next.

"Dad are you okay?" Stephanie asked him.

"I am fine darling, is that my grandson?" He asked as he looked at the small bundle in his daughter's arms.

"Yes, do you want to hold him?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I do" Frank walked up to Stephanie who was dressed with a bag packed.

She handed Lucas to him. Ranger walked up to her and kiss softly on the lips.

"What is going on babe?" he asked her.

"The doctor told me that I could go home so let's get out of here." She told them.

Valerie walked in ready to go home too.

"Knock, Knock can we get out of here please?" Valerie asked them.

"Yeah, lets go to your grandma, and your cousins" Frank said to Lucas, as he was looking into his dark brown eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Ranger's Second Chance

Frank, Valerie, Stephanie, Ranger left the hospital and went back to Rangeman.

Ranger was on the phone to Tank. "Have Helen the kids and grandma Mazur in the conference room." Ranger told him.

"Got Boss." Tank hung up and knocked on the apt door for Helen.

"Girls do not get that door!" Helen shouted at them.

Angie answered it, "Hi Tank"

"Hi Angie" Mary Alice jumped on Tank's back, "Ride on horsey."

"Mary Alice get off of Tank right now" Helen shouted. She shouted and pulled Mary Alice off Tank's back.

"Hey girls why don't you go get your sister, and all four of you including your Grandmother come with me there is something you need to see." Tank told them.

"Cool, don't worry Helen you are going to like this" Tank told her.

A few minutes later the girls, Helen and Tank were in the conference room. Tank noticed that they were all there except for grandma Mazur.

"Where is Grandma…" Tank started to say.

"Hey stop that you crazy old lady" Hector yelled.

Helen opened the door to see, Mazur chasing Hector around in a towel.

"Mom stop that right now" Helen snapped.

"Okay, but I was having fun. Mazur came in sulking.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door, Tank answered it and saw Ranger, he stepped aside, and Valerie came in.

"Mom" Angie ran to her. Mary Alice was next.

"Girls you look great, auntie Stephanie and Grandma Plum did a great job taking care of you two." Valerie came in and saw her mom.

Helen rushed up to her and gave her a hug. Helen saw Frank come in.

"Frank" Helen rushed into her husband's arms. They hugged for a little while.

"Did you guys see your baby cousin?" Frank asked as he went to the side to see Stephanie holding her son.

"How come she is dressed in blue?" Mary Alice asked.

"Well his name is Lucas Michael, you have a baby boy cousin"

Stephanie said to Mary Alice.

"A boy, we don't have boys in the family." Mary Alice told her.

"We do now, and he is beautiful." Helen said as she put her arms out.

"Okay mom you can hold him for a little bit" Stephanie handed him over to her mom.

"Babe you stay here with everyone, I have to go do some work for a little while" Ranger walked out of the room.

"Stephanie, I have to say Ranger does take very good care of you, and I can tell that you both love each other and this little one a lot" Helen said as she looked into her grandson's eyes.

Ranger got downstairs, into the interview area, he looked into the room where his father was from a glass window.

He walked into the room. His father looked up at him with a snide smile.

"Okay dad, where is Ricker?" Ranger asked him as he sat down in front of his father.

"Why should I tell you?" His father yelled at him.

"To keep your grandson safe." Ranger told him.

"I can't believe that you got married." His father told him.

"Now, what are you going to do dad, ground me." Ranger yelled at him.

"Son your wife witnessed a murder, and she must pay."

"Dad, you were not a good father to me, even when you ran that military school, but I will not let you ruin my life. You will tell me where Ricker is, or you will spend the rest of your life in prison." Ranger stormed out of the interview room and slammed the door.

Tank went over to Ranger, "Hey Carlos Gibbs is here he wants to speak to your dad."

"Fine with me" Ranger stormed upstairs.

"He is down there" Ranger nodded to the stairs.

Gibbs saw him, "God he does look like Ranger"

Gibbs walked in and sat down in front of Ranger's dad.

"Okay Mr. Manoso you had a good military career until, until you got involved with Ricker. You have a chance to set things right with your son, if you think of his family and tell where Ricker is, we might be able to work some type of deal." Gibbs told him.

"What is the deal?"

"Tell us where Ricker is I and will try to work something out." Gibbs told him.

"He is in a warehouse in south Trenton, with a couple of body guards." Manoso told him.

"Where in south Trenton?"

"He and a couple of his body guards are near an old bar that looks like an old saloon." Ranger's dad put his head on the table, "What have I done"

Gibbs walked out and looked at Tank "I will go find Ranger."

"Carlos, we have him, you want to come with us." Gibbs told him as he bumped into him.

"Okay let's go get him" Ranger said, he kissed Stephanie softly on the lips. Walked out of the conference room and Rangeman with Gibbs, Tank, and Lester to go get Ricker.

They were in a Rangeman SUV getting ready to bring Ricker in. "Ranger are you going to be alright to do this?" Tank asked him.

"Thanks for your concern Tank but I will be fine" Ranger said in a mean business tone.

They got to the bar, and Ranger entered in the bar and saw Ricker, sitting by a table in the corner.

"Give me one reason, why I should not kill you now." Ranger told him.

"Come on Ranger, you won't do that. You have your second chance with your little boy and wifey." Ricker smiled showing teeth.

"You know you are right this is my second chance, and I am not going to let you blow it." Ranger then pulled Ricker up from his seat.

The body guards came out from nowhere and grabbed Ranger. "Hold him still. You just blew your second chance Ranger" Ricker told him.

"Go head take your shot, but you will only get one and then you will be dead." Ranger told him

Gibbs came out of nowhere, and Tank came up on one of the sides of Ricker. Lester and Hal came up too. The bodyguards let Ranger go and Gibbs cuffed Ricker. "You are under arrest for the Murder of three Navy officers. Attempted murder of Stephanie Plum Manoso." Gibbs then walked Ricker out and put him back into the Rangeman SUV.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Ranger's Second Chance

Gibbs, Carlos, Tank and Lester with Ricker went back to Rangeman. When they all got back. Ranger locked the doors, with Ricker in it.

"Gibbs come in and say goodbye to everybody." Ranger said as he looked at his friend.

"Besides, I need help telling Valerie about Albert." Ranger told him.

"All right let's go." Gibbs told him as he put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

They all went inside to the conference room. Where they saw Tony DiNozzo talking with one of Ranger's men.

"Tony DiNozzo" Ranger said out loud.

"Hello Carlos how are you?" Tony said as he held out his hand.

Carlos took it. "Gibbs you know DiNozzo"

"Yeah, hey Tony what are you doing here?" Gibbs asked him.

"I came here to visit, and this is Tallie" Tony told everyone.

"Abba" she clung to her dad.

"Remember when we hung those boxers on the flag pole." Tony told Carlos.

"Yeah, I do my father expelled me and transferred me to a different academy." Ranger said with a smile.

"Yeah, your father is going away for a long time I heard, the DA denied his deal so instead of doing 5 to 9 years he is going away for the rest of his life. I am here to help transfer him to Virginia." Tony said to everyone.

"Your boy is very cute." Tony said as he handed Lucas to Ranger.

Ranger was holding his son, when Gibbs walked up to Valerie and the girls.

"I know Tank told us already Uncle Jethro, Albert is dead. But his memory will live on" Valerie told him.

Jethro bent down to the girls, "here I want you to have these ladies."

He pulled out three child sized NCIS badges. The girls looked at them

"they are so cool" They gave him a great big hug.

He got up, "Frank I wish I could stay and visit but I have to get this bad guy down to Virginia." Gibbs said.

"Boss, can I have a word." Tank asked him.

"Tank, I think you should go to Virginia with Gibbs, and work with him to start a Rangeman down there." Ranger told him.

"I was going to ask you if I could do just that." Tank asked him with a smile.

"Would love to have you down there Tank" Gibbs told him.

They all finished their good byes and Tank, Gibbs, and DiNozzo walked out of Rangeman and went to go back to Virginia.

"Okay how about we all go to the house and we can have a fantastic dinner, that I will cook" Helen asked.

"Sounds go to all of us." Ranger said, that's when the whole family left and went to Helen and Franks house. When they got there they saw Morelli standing on the porch.

"Please Carlos be nice" Stephanie asked him.

"I will babe, I promise." Ranger got out, and then let Stephanie out so she could get the baby.

"Hello Morelli, sorry I ruined your sting, but I had to finish the job" Ranger told him as he led the way for Helen to enter the house.

"No problem Manoso, and I wish you, Stephanie and Lucas the best." He kissed Stephanie on the check and then left the house. Everybody entered and in two hours everybody sat down and started to eat, when they suddenly heard a shot fired and it hit the ceiling.

"Oops" Grandma Mazur said. Helen went over to Grandma Mazur and held her hand out.

"Oh man" Grandma Mazur hand over her hand gun to her daughter and everyone laughed.


End file.
